Magic Always Happens when it Snows
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: Luke and Lorelai fic. Takes place in season 7. Lorelai is no longer with Christopher and she still hasn't talked to Luke since he told her that htey weren't right for eachotherend of episode 2. Contains spoilers if you haven't seen any of season 7. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Always Happens When it Snows**

A Luke/ Lorelai story

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: So I've recently taken a liking to Gilmore Girls. My sister has watched the show but I just never got into it. I started watching the 7th season and now I'm hooked. Even though I never watched the show outside of little clips I've always thought Luke and Lorelai were meant for eachother. So here's a oneshot centering around the two of them. It's Christmas time in Stars Hollow. This takes place during season 7 and everything that has happened up until this point(this week) in the series happened. Lorelai and Christopher are broken up after being married only a few weeks. She hasn't seen or talked to Luke since he told her that they weren't meant for eachother (aka, end of episode 7.02). Contains season 7 spoilers if you haven't seen all of it so far. So anyway, hope you like it. And as I said before, this is a ONESHOT. Everyone leaves reviews on my oneshots saying they want another chapter but there isn't. It's one chapter. Anyway, here we go.**

Christmas was Lorelai Gilmores favorite time of year. She loved the snow, Christmas music, putting up wreaths and holly amd mistletoe, shopping, making cookies(with a lot of help from Sookie), everything that came along with the holiday season.

Lorelai grabbed a box labeled "CHRISTMAS STUFF" off one of the shelves in the attic and carried it down the stairs and placed it gently onto the table in case it was something breakable.

"Last one?" Rory Gilmore asked coming into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I think so," Lorelai said pulling out the nutcrackers that were in the most recent box she had brought down, 'and if it's not, those decorations will sit up in the attic and rot until next Christmas.

"Did you bring down the ornaments?" Rory asked, looking around the room at all the boxes littering the floor.

Lorelai stared. "Who needs ornaments on a Christmas tree? Pine trees in the woods don't have ornaments on them. This year we're leaving the tree bare. No lights, no ornaments. Just like in the woods. Hey! Do you think we could put sugar on it to make it look like there's snow?**" **

Rory rolled her eyes, putting down her cup of hot chocolate, "I'll get them."

"Love you babe" Lorelai said taking a sip of hot chocolate before continuing to sort through all the boxes of decorations.

Within a couple minutes Rory had returned from the attic carrying the box full of their many ornaments and Christmas tree lights. Rory set the box down and pulled out the lights.

"Mom, none of these lights work" Rory said plugging in different sets of lights, none of them lighting.

"Oh yeah I meant to buy new ones" Lorelai said, just remembering that she had checked the lights when she had cleaned the house about 6 months ago.

"Well what are we going to do? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and we don't have our tree lit. Stores probably don't have lights anymore." Rory said.

"Don't worry. I'll go to Dooses and see if they have any."

"Ok. Hurry. They're probably closing soon" Rory shouted at Lorelai as she closed the door of the house.

Lorelai tied her scarf tighter around her neck and set off down the block, breathing in the air. She smiled to herself. Snow was on its way. She could smell it. Smelling snow was a gift that her and Rory both agreed was a talent only Lorelai had.

After about a 10 minute walk, Lorelai reached the center of Stars Hollow. She walked past Lukes diner. She stopped and looked in the window. Luke was pouring coffee for a woman sitting at the counter. Lorelai sighed and continued her walk towards Dooses.

Lorelai entered the store and grabbed 3 sets of lights, 2 white and one colored. She payed for her lights and exited the store, and set off for home. Lorelai looked up at the night sky. "come on snow" she said to herself as she stopped at an intersection. She brought her head down and looked across the street. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Luke standing across the street. Ignoring the red light, Luke crossed the street towards her.

"Hey" he said, once he got near enough for her to hear him.

"Hi" Lorelai answered. She noticed that he was wearing a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap under his coat. Typical Luke. Not that it was a bad thing.

There was silence.

"So, um, how have you been?" Luke asked, clearly trying to keep the conversation going.

"I've been good," Lorelai said, "how about you?"

"Good, I've been good too" Luke said.

"Good." Lorelai said.

Another silence. _Why is this so awkward? _Lorelai thought to herself although she knew the answer.

"Well, bye" Lorelai said, the light turning green and she began to cross.

"Wait" Luke said.

Lorelai turned around in the crosswalk to face him. "What?"

Luke took a deep breath. This was hard for him. "I've missed you."

Lorelai sighed, trying hard not to smile. The truth was she had missed him too. Even while she was with Christopher she had always missed Luke. She didn't think that she had ever really been over him.

"I've missed you too." Lorelai finally said.

Luke's expression lightened. He didn't think she'd feel the way he did.

Luke stepped into the street, narrowing the gap between the two of them.

"So, do you want some coffee?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure" Lorelai said.

Luke smiled and led Lorelai back towards the diner. He held the door open for her as she stepped into the diner. Lorelai let out a sigh.

"It's been a long time since i've been here" Lorelai said, sitting down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Yeah it has" Luke said, pouring Lorelai her coffee, "help yourself to a donut"

"You read my mind" Lorelai said, taking a glazed donut.

There was a moment of silence.

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

Lorelai swallowed the bit of coffee, "What?"

"I'm..." Luke sighed, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Lorelai shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I had handled everything better, maybe things would have been different."

"I guess. But I didn't exactly handle it the best way either." Lorelai answered. "I mean, running to Christopher probably wasn't the best idea. I made the situation worse."

"Don't blame yourself Lorelai" Luke told her.

"You are" Lorelai pointed out.

"But I blew it" Luke said.

Lorelai shrugged. "We both did."

"Do you think we could, i dont know," Luke started

"We could what?" Lorelai asked.

"Try again?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I dont know Luke"

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Well for one thing I just divorced Christopher." Lorelai said.

"We could take it really slow. We could start by just getting to know eachother again. We haven't talked in months. There's a lot to catch up on. We don't have to actually go out on a date or anything until you want to. Or if you want to. " Luke suggested. He stared at her waiting for her answer. Lorelai looked at him. He looked sincere on giving them a second chance.

"Ok. We can try" Lorelai said.

Luke smiled, "so, can I walk you home?"

"Sure".

Lorelai grabbed her bag of lights and the two left the diner and began the walk towards Lorelai's house. As they walked, the two talked about what has been going on in their lives since the last time they talked. Before they both knew it, they had reached Lorelai's house. The two walked up to the door and turned to face eachother.

"Thanks for walking me home" Lorelai said.

"Anytime" Luke answered.

Silence filled hte air as the two continued to stare at eachother, both unsure of what to say.

Finally, it was Luke who spoke first, but just one word.

"Mistletoe" Luke said, staring at the spot above Lorelai's head.

Lorelai looked up and laughed. She had forgotten that her and Rory had put that up earlier that day.

Luke put his hand on Lorelais waist and pulled her near him, closing the gap between the two of them. Then, not thinking about it, Luke kissed her. He pulled away and stared into Lorelai's eyes, waiting for her reaction. Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke, just as he had done previously, only with more passion and longing. It had been so long since everything in her life seemed so right. And this was right. She knew it.

The two broke away and stared into eachothers eyes. Lorelai turned to stare out into the street and saw that it had began to snow. She grabbed Lukes hand and ran down the steps, out into the snow. She laughed to herself.

"Finally."

**A/N: So this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic and I'm not very good at writing their characters but i hope you enjoyed it anyway. Any tips are welcome. So read and review please. 1234 if you have to. **

**ooo000oo**

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to do this but since practically everyone who reviewed wanted me to continue I just decided why not? haha. So, last night I wrote out the rest of this story and there are going to be a total of 6 chapters in this story but it'll stretch over a long period of time, 6 months or so. The next chapter(chapter 3) is going to be christmas but then there is going to be one around march/april, one in the summer and then one in december. So, hope you like it.**

"What took you so long?" Rory asked as soon as she heard the front door open, announcing the return of her mother.

"Oh. I ran into Luke" Lorelai explained dropping the bag on the coffee table.

Rorys eyes bulged, "Realy? How was it?"

"It was fine" Lorelai said, smiling.

"You're smiling" Rory mocked.

"I am not" Lorelai said, beginning to hang the lights on the tree.

"What happened with Luke?" Rory asked, walking over to help with the lights.

Lorelai sighed. "I ran into him on the way home. We talked, he gave me coffee, and he walked me home."

"He walked you home?" Rory asked "Luke was here? Just a few minutes ago?"

"Um. Yes." Lorelai said.

"And that's it? What did you talk about?" Rory asked.

"Well, he said he was sorry for what happened between us and that we should try again. And oh yeah, we kissed" Lorelai explained.

"You kissed?!"

"Yeah. He walked me to the door and there was the mistletoe, you know? And it just sort of happened" Lorelai smiled, reflecting on what had happened.

"So are you two back together?" Rory asked.

"I dont know. I mean, he said we could take things slow." Lorelai said.

"Well, that's great" Rory smiled, hugging her mother.

"Yeah i guess it is." Lorelai answered.

"Mom look! It's snowing!" Rory said, staring out the window.

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah it started snowing when I got home. Right after me and Luke kissed actually."

"Aww." Rory replied.

"Want to go sit on the porch and watch the snow?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah sure" Rory said.

So, Lorelai and Rory put on their coats, gloves, and hats, grabbed some coffee from the kitchen and went out and sat on the steps, watching the snow fall from the sky.

"Snow's so beautiful" Lorelai said, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah until you have to shovel it" Rory answered.

"Don't ruin the moment" Lorelai said.

"Sorry." Rory said.

After that the two sat in silence, watching the snow fall and drinking their coffee. As soon as the cold started getting to them, Rory and Lorelai reentered their house.

"Well i supposed we should finish decorating the tree" Rory said.

"Yeah I suppose so" Lorelai replied.

So, the two began stringing the lights around the tree and placing the ornaments on the branches. Before long, the tree was completely decorated with lights and ornaments.

"It looks great" Rory stated.

"Yeah it does" Lorelai agreed.

"Well I'm going to go to bed," Rory said, "Night mom."

"Yeah me too" Lorelai answered.

So the two each gave eachother a hug before heading to their rooms.

**A/N: So yeah. This chapter kinda sucks. It will get better. I dont know why i'm continuing this since it was supposed to be a oneshot but whatever. Read and Review please. 1234 if you want. :)**

**ooo000oo**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Always Happens When it Snows**

A Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore story 

**A/N: So I don't know if anyone is still reading this but I thought I should update. There are only 3 chapters after this one. And since this is my first (and probably only) Gilmore Girls story, I'm not very good at writing the characters. **

"So what's Logan doing for Christmas?" Lorelai asked Rory as the two made their way through the Towns Square towards Luke's diner. 

"He's spending it in London with his father" Rory replied, tying the scarf a little tighter around her neck. 

"You know you could have gone to visit him" Lorelai said. 

"I know but I wanted to spend Christmas with you" Rory answered, as they opened the door and sat down at a table near the window and taking off their hats, gloves, scarves, and coats. 

"What can I get for you two?" Luke asked, coming over to take their order. 

"Hey Luke what are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asked. 

"Oh nothing. Liz is having something at her house tomorrow but nothing until then." Luke answered. 

"How about you come over to our house. Sookie and Jackson are coming over as well." Lorelai suggested. 

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your plans" Luke declined. 

"You wont be intruding" Lorelai answered. 

"Yeah Luke come over. It'll be fun" Rory said. 

"Ok. Sure. What time?" Luke asked. 

"7:30" Lorelai answered. 

"See you then. Now, what do you want?" Luke asked. 

"Coffee and pancakes." Lorelai answered. 

"I'll have coffee and blueberry pancakes" Rory ordered. 

"Coming right up" Luke said and walked away. 

---------- 

Once Lorelai and Rory had finished eating at Lukes, they headed home to get ready for later. 

"Mom where's the nice silverware?" Rory yelled from the kitchen, as Lorelai set up tables in the living room. 

"What nice silverware?" Lorelai yelled back. 

"The ones grandma gave you for your birthday!" Rory replied. 

"Did you check the drawer?" Lorelai asked, coming back into the kitchen. 

"Yes" Rory told her. 

"Check the box on top of the refrigerator" Lorelai told Rory. 

Rory reached up and grabbed the box off the top of the refrigerator and instantly found the silverware she had been looking for. 

"What was it doing up there?" Rory asked, going out into the living room to set the place settings. 

"They were tired of the drawer and all the inferior plastic silverware." Lorelai told her daughter. 

Minutes later Rory came back into the kitchen and sat at the table. 

"What else is there to do?" she asked. 

Lorelai searched her brain, "Nothing as far as I can think of. All the gifts are wrapped?" 

"Yup. All the gifts are wrapped." Rory nodded, "But what about Luke?" 

"What about him?" Lorelai asked, sitting at the table next to her daughter. 

"Well we didn't get him anything" Rory pointed out. 

"Oh my god you're right" Lorelai gasped. 

"We could go to the mall right now and find something for him." Rory suggested. 

"Rory it's Christmas Eve. Everything good will be gone." Lorelai panicked. 

"So we should still go" Rory reasoned. 

Lorelai sighed, "You're right. Let's go." 

------------- 

Later that night Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Luke, and Sookie's kids sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate and talking and opening presents, as the snow fell outside. 

"This one is for Rory" Sookie said, handing Rory a box. 

"Thank you" Rory answered, taking the present Sookie handed her and began unwrapping it. Inside was a white turtleneck sweater. 

"Sookie I love it! Thank you" Rory hugged Sookie before putting the sweater back in the box. 

"Only one more present" Lorelai said, picking it up and handing it to Luke, "It's for you" 

"You didn't have to get me anything" Luke said as he began opening the bag containing a navy blue sweater. Luke held it up and examined it. 

"Do you like it?" Lorelai asked. 

"Of course I like it," Luke said leaning over and kissing Lorelai on the cheek, "Thank you." 

Lorelai smiled, "Well that's all the presents." Jackson said. 

"I want to go play in the snow" Davey, Sookie's son said. 

"No sweetie it's too cold" Sookie replied, picking up her oldest child. 

"How about some dessert?" Rory asked. 

"I want dessert" Davey said. 

"What do you want?" Sookie asked. 

"Cookies" Davey answered. 

"Well I'll get Daveys cookies, mom can you help with the pie?" Rory asked. 

"Sure." Lorelai answered. 

"I'll help too" Sookie said, giving Davey to Jackson and the three women walked towards the kitchen. 

They returned a few minutes later with a chocolate chip cookie for Davey and his sister, and a piece of pie for the everyone else. The group ate their pie while talking about past holidays. 

"Hey mom, do you remember that one Christmas with dad where he was trying to put the star on the tree and accidently knocked it over?" Rory remembered, taking a bite of pie. 

Lorelai laughed, "Ah yes. Chris was so graceful when it came to ladders" 

Before long, everyone had finished their pie, and were getting ready to leave. 

"Thanks for the gifts Luke and Sookie and Jackson" Rory replied, as the guest headed towards the door. 

"You're welcome" Sookie replied, hugging Rory. 

Everyone said goodbye to each other and left the house for their homes. 

"So," Lorelai began, putting her arm around her daughter, "do you want to open presents now or tomorrow?" 

"I'm kind of tired. Let's just do it tomorrow" Rory answered. 

"Ok sweetie" Lorelai answered "Good night" 

"Night" Rory said, hugging her mom and then heading towards her room, while Lorelai headed upstairs. 

**A/N: So I doubt anyone is reading this but here's chapter 3. Please read and review. 1234 if you must. This chapter isn't that good. And as I said, I can't write the characters that well and I don't know Sookies second kids name. :/ **

**Ooo000oOo**

**Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic Always Happens When it Snows Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Again. This chapter fast forwards to about April. It's Luke and Lorelai's first real date since getting back together again. **

Luke's car pulled up in front of the Gilmore house and he shut off the engine. His feet hit the grass as he walked towards the front door, trying to shake out all the nerves coursing through is body. He didn't know why he was nervous. They had done this before. Very successfully.

Maybe it was because this time was different. Maybe it was because if things didn't work out for them this time, there wasn't going to be another chance. This was it. It was now or never.

Luke walked up the short staircase to the door and rung the bell. He took a step back and turned to face the yard. His eyes travelled up to the stars. It was a cool, clear night which was unusual for this time of year. It had been a pretty warm day, the sun shining on Stars Hollow, spreading warmth for the first time in months, melting the last bit of snow, the only reminder of the long, cold winter months.

Luke turned back around as the door behind him opened, Lorelai stepping out onto the porch, wearing a pair of black dresspants and a low cut flowered shirt, in her arms she carried a light jacket. Lorelai smiled as Luke stared back at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Hi" Luke was finally able to say.

"Hi" Lorelai replied.

Luke held out his hand for Lorelai and led the way towards his car, opening the passenger side door for Lorelai before walking around and climbing into the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked as they pulled out of Lorelai's driveway and set off down the road.

"You'll see" Luke smiled.

They drove for about 10 minutes before pulling into the parking lot outside a small restaurant. Luke got out of the car before opening the door for Lorelai and leading her towards the restaurant that was familiar to both of them. They walked in the double doors and took a seat at a table marked with a reserved sign.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. Luke, who had been staring at the menu, felt Lorelai's eyes on him and looked up. "What?"

"You're recreating our first date" She continued to smile.

"A little bit" He nodded, setting down the menu.

"Do they still have the story about the dog on the back of the menu?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Look and see" Luke pointed at the menu in front of his date. She picked it up and turned it over. Her eyes lit up as she saw the same text still printed on the back of the restaurant menus.

The two made small talk until a waiter came and to take their order.

"Hi Luke. It's been a while" the waiter said.

"It has" He said, standing up to give the woman a hug. The two released eachother and Luke turned to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, you remember Maisy" Luke re-introduced the two.

"Of course. Hi Maisy" Lorelai smiled.

"Hi Lorelai" she answered.

"So what would you two like?" Maisy asked.

The two ordered before continuing the conversation they had been having.

The two left the restaurant a couple hours later having enjoyed a nice dinner. The couple walked to Luke's car, holding hands, letting the warm April air wash over them.

"It's gorgeous out tonight" Lorelai said, looking up at the clear night sky filled with stars.

"Yeah it is" Luke agreed.

Luke opened the car door for Lorelai and they drove back to Lorelai's house. Luke stopped the car in Lorelai's driveway, opening the door and walking her to the door. The two stopped and faced eachother.

"I had a great time" Lorelai told Luke after a few minutes of silence.

Luke smiled, "Yeah I did too"

There was silence before Luke closed the space between them and kissed Lorelai on the lips. The two seperated and said goodnight to the other, before Lorelai re-entered her house.

**A/N: Please comment on this chapter. I'm hoping the next ones will be better. 1234 if you have to. **

**Ooo0oo**

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic Always Happens When it Snows Chapter 5**

**A/N: There's only 1 chapter after this. This chapter takes place in August 2007.**

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!!"

"People will love it!"

"Forget it!"

"Pleeeeeease"

"No! I'm not putting chocolate chip/m & m pancakes on the menu!" Luke shouted as he prepared dinner for him and Lorelai at the Gilmore house on evening in late August.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, sitting at the table staring at Luke as he stood by the stove stirring the spaghetti sauce he was making.

"Because it'll kill you"

"It will not. I've done it before" Lorelai told him.

"So why don't you just keep doing it? Why do I have to add it to the menu at the diner?" Luke asked as he strained the spaghetti noodles.

"So other people can enjoy it" Lorelai told Luke.

"Well I'm not adding it to the menu." Luke said.

"You're no fun" Lorelai pouted.

Luke continued to cook the spaghetti while Lorelai picked out a movie for the two to watch after dinner.

"What about It Happened One Night?" Lorelai asked

"Lorelai for the last time, I don't care what we watch. I've never seen half the movies you've even listed" Luke told her.

"That's true." Lorelai agreed.

Once Lorelai finally settled on a movie, the two sat down at the kitchen table and ate the spaghetti that Luke had prepared.

"This is really good." Lorelai commented after swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Thanks. It's a family recipe" Luke told her.

"You know what? You should add this to the menu at the diner" Lorelai said.

"Oh geez" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Lorelai urged.

Luke ignored Lorelai and continued to eat the spaghetti.

-------------

Luke and Lorelai sat in the living room, each with a piece of lemon meringue pie Luke brought from the diner, watching Footlight Parade, one of Lorelai's favorite movies.

"This pie is really good" Lorelai said.

"You're talking. You're breaking your own rules for watching a movie" Luke told her.

Lorelai gasped, "You're right! We have to rewind"

Lorelai reached for the remote, but Luke grabbed her arm. "It's fine"

"No it's not! Come on just let me rewind" Lorelai begged.

"No. It's fine. And the more you talk the more movie you're missing"

The two continued to fight for the remote, the movie continuing to play to a distracted audience. The two only separated when Lorelai's cell phone began to ring. She let go of Luke and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me!" the person on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey Rory! What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I've got some exciting news!" Rory said, excitement in her voice.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, snatching the remote up and pausing the movie. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Logan and I are engaged!" Rory squealed.

"Wow honey congratulations!" Lorelai said.

"Thanks! Is Luke there? Did you tell him?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah he's here." Lorelai said, covering the phone and turned to Luke "Rory and Logan are engaged"

"Wow! Tell her congratulations. That's great!" Luke answered.

"He says congratulations!" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Tell him thanks. Well I've got to go call Laine. Bye mom!" Rory said.

"Bye honey. Congratulations. I love you" Lorelai said.

"I love you too" Rory said and the two hung up.

"Wow. Rory's getting married." Lorelai said.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, my girl's getting married." Lorelai said.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I wanted to get this done. And I totally made up the Footlight Parade as Lorelai's favorite movie. I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to use ****Casablanca**** because we know Luke's seen that with Lorelai. There's only one chapter left after this. I might write some more Gilmore Girls stories in the future just because now the show's not coming back for an 8th season. I'm going to finish this one up the next week or so and wait to see how the show plays out before deciding on what I want to do with another fanfic for the show. So, you know the drill. R & R please. 1234's are fine. **

**Ooo00oo **

**Emma **


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic Always Happens When it Snows- Chapter 6**

**A/N: This is the last chapter to this story. Sorry it's taken so long to update. School was crazy the last couple weeks. This chapter skips ahead to Christmas 2007. Rory and Logan are married and have been since September 2007.**

Snow was gently falling from the sky, blanketing Stars Hollow in a layer of white for the first time this winter. It was Christmas Eve and Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan had just entered Luke's Diner, where they would have Christmas dinner and exchange gifts.

"It's cold out there" Lorelai said, as she took her coat off, along with Rory, Logan, and Luke.

"Well it is winter" Rory stated.

"I'll make coffee" Luke said, heading behind the counter as the other 3 took a seat at one of the tables.

"Hey Luke I like how you decorated the diner" Rory said noticing the lights hanging from the walls and the tree in the corner of the diner. It had been a while since Rory had been to Luke's Diner. After her and Logan got married, they had moved to San Francisco, where Logan was working. Rory had a job at the San Francisco Chronicle.

"Oh thanks," Luke said. "Your mother made me put them up"

"Well sorry for wanting to make the diner look festive for once" Lorelai replied.

"I hate festive"

"Ok guys, sorry" Rory said.

Luke returned to the table carrying 3 cups of coffee, placing them on the table before sitting down next to Lorelai.

"When are we eating?" Lorelai asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"In about 20 minutes" Luke said.

"That long?" Rory complained.

"That long? 20 minutes isn't that long" Luke said.

"It is when you're starving" Lorelai added. Rory nodded her agreement.

Luke sighed, "I have muffins."

"Oh muffins!" Rory jumped out of her seat, closely followed by Lorelai. They each returned to the table with 2 muffins each.

"Can we open gifts before dinner?" Lorelai asked between bites of muffin.

"No! Gifts are always after dinner. It's tradition!" Rory said.

"Ok fine" Lorelai digressed, starting on her second muffin.

--------

"Everything is really good Luke" Rory said, a half hour later, as the group ate dinner.

"Yeah it really is" Logan agreed, through a bite of turkey.

"Pass the corn please" Lorelai requested.

"Mom, your plate is already full" Rory observed.

"So?" Lorelai said. Rory rolled her eyes, but passed her mom the corn anyway, which she piled on top of the mashed potatoes.

-----

The snow continued to fall outside Luke's Diner as the group finished desert, a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, and began exchanging gifts.

"Ok, Rory, you're first." Lorelai said, handing her daughter a box wrapped in pink and yellow wrapping paper.

"Ok" Rory answered, ripping the wrapping paper off the box. She took the lid off the box revealing a light blue v neck sweater.

"Mom, I love it. Thank you!" Rory said, giving her mom a big hug.

"You're welcome" Lorelai returned the hug.

"So, who's next?" Rory asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh me!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke took a deep breath and pulled a small box out of his pants pocket. Lorelai stared at it.

"Lorelai, I love you so much." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Tears coursed down Lorelai's face, "Will you marry me?"

Lorelai sniffed and smiled, "Yes, Luke. I'll marry you"

Luke smiled and placed the ring on Lorelai's finger. He got up off his knee and kissed Lorelai. Lorelai looked around at Rory and Logan. Rory and Logan were both smiling at them. Rory congratulated her mom and gave her a big hug while Logan shook Luke's hand.

"You guys, let's go outside in the snow!" Rory suggested.

The others didn't argue, so the four grabbed their coats and walked outside into the snow covered street. Luke put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders as they stood in the street watching the snow fall. Luke turned to face Lorelai and kissed her again.

"This time I'm going to do this right" He said.

"I know" Lorelai smiled.

And despite all the heartbreak that Luke had caused Lorelai in the past, in their previous engagement, she knew that this time, things would all work out. She didn't understand how she knew after the pain of the first failed engagement, but in this moment, standing in the snow with Luke, everything was perfect. And though she didn't have a definite answer as to why she knew that she and Luke would finally make things work, she did know that this time, things would be different. After all, he was all in.

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of the story. Hope you liked it. I probably won't be writing any more Gilmore Girls fanfics in the future. Not because the show ended, just because I don't know how to write the characters. Maybe if I get a really good idea I'll write another one. Or maybe some oneshots. So hope you enjoyed it. **

**oo00oOo**

**Emma**


End file.
